Thirsty
by Mrandmrsbipolar
Summary: Here is a story for Captinbennynsfw based on her wonderful art work. R!Kevedd. Kevin decides to give Edward a birthday gift and he's a bit Thirsty. R!Kevedd belong to asphyxion


Thirsty

Eddward smiled at the text he had received from Kevin, "Just walk in when you get here." Kevin had told him earlier that day that he had a birthday gift for Eddward. He didn't say what it was but that he would give it to him after school at his house. All day is was all Eddward could think about and he hurried home as soon as the bell rang. Eddward rushed home and walked to the front door of Kevin's house and turned the knob. It was unlocked so he let himself in and took off his shoes but there wasn't anyone around. "Pumpkin, where are you?" he called into the house. "I-in my room upstairs," a voice called down. Eddward made his way up the stairs and found the door with the sign _"Kevin's Room". _"Very cute," he said before knocking gently. "C-come in E-Eddward," a soft voice answered.

Eddward walked in and his jaw hung open. Kevin was in a red and white school-girl outfit, high socks and his signature red Quiz Bowl hat. He stood in the middle of the room rubbing one arm with the other and blushing scarlet. Eddward recovered himself and closed the door before walking toward the other boy. "D-do you l-like it, Eddward?" Kevin stammered looking up at him through his eyelashes. Eddward smirked," Oh Pumpkin this is wonderful." He placed his hand on the back of Kevin's neck and the other on his lower back. He pulled Kevin in for a deep kiss and Kevin's hands found Eddward's chest gripping the fabric lightly. He bit Kevin's lower lip lightly asking for entrance. Kevin opened his lips and felt Eddward's tongue meet his and reaching every part of his mouth. Eddward's hand slid down to grab the smaller boys butt then sliding down to reach under the skirt.

Kevin gently pushed Eddward back breaking the kiss. Eddward frown at the loss of contact and made to pull Kevin in again. "Wait. There's more," Kevin said blushing again and pushed Eddward against his deck. Eddward raised an eyebrow at him, "Oh really? And what would that be?" Kevin didn't answer but moved toward Eddward and slowly sank to his knees. With shaking hands he reached up to undone Eddward's belt. Eddward smiled and realized what Kevin was about to do he felt himself harden at the thought. Kevin noticed the bulge as he worked the pants open gulping. He slid them down a little for better room along with the boxers blushing all the while. Eddward let out a low hiss as his length met the cool air of Kevin's room. Kevin looked up at Eddward then back at what stood out in front of him. It was about the same as Kevin's only a bit longer and thicker. _"I said I would do this now's the time to prove it,"_ Kevin thought to himself and took a deep breathe.

He rapped his hand around Eddward's length and felt it pulse under his fingers. He lowered his head closer and let his tongue dart out to lick the tip catching a drop of precum. Eddward growled deep in his throat at the sensation closing his eyes. Eddward reached down to rest his hand lightly on Kevin's head knocking his hat off to grab the soft orange hair. Taking Eddward's movements as a good sign and taking the head into his mouth sucking gently. He felt Eddward shudder, "Mind your teeth, Pumpkin." Kevin lowered his head farther taking more into his mouth and began to bob his head in a steady rhythm. Eddward let out a moan letting his head fall back with his eyes closed. _"Where did he ever learn to do this?"_ He thought to himself. After hearing the moan Kevin inwardly smiled knowing he was doing a good job and picked up his pace waiting for more moan to fill the room.

There was a clinking sound that started to bother Eddward and was distracting him from his _gift_. Looking down he saw his dog-tags knocking together with every movement he or Kevin made. He pulled them off in a hurry before placing his hand back on Kevin's head.When he looked down he saw the white underwear Kevin had dawned under his short skirt. A wicked grin spread across his face as he moved his leg to brush between Kevin's legs. Kevin moaned as best as he could with his full mouth trying to keep his steady pace. The vibrations that carried up his length gave Eddward a wonderful feeling that he wanted more of. He continued to rub Kevin feeling the boy harden and his lips trying so desperately to keep moving. "Well someone is feeling good. You're all wet, Pumpkin," Eddward said in a mocking tone as he moved his leg away.

Kevin whined at the loss of contact but this was for Eddward to feel good not him. He pulled Eddward closer deep throating him as best he could. "Oh my god," Eddward gasped as he hit the back of Kevin's throat. Kevin kept himself from choking and continued swallowing everything whole grabbing onto Eddward for support. Eddward felt the pressure building telling him he was close to climaxing. "Getting _thirsty _Pumpkin?" Eddward smirked looking down at Kevin. Kevin looked up at him with questioning eyes before feeling Eddward release in his mouth. Choking a little Kevin did his best to keep it all in his mouth; feeling it spill from his mouth onto his hand. Kevin swallowed before removing his mouth from the now softening length. Eddward was breathing heavily but a smile was on his face, "Pumpkin, that was the best gift I've ever had." Kevin grabbed a tissue from the desk and cleaned himself off before turning to Eddward smiling, "I'm glad you enjoyed, Eddward."


End file.
